1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of wireless communications, and particularly to the design of an antenna.
2. Background
Small antennas are required for portable wireless communications. With classical antenna structures, a certain physical volume is required to produce a resonant antenna structure at a particular radio frequency and with a particular bandwidth. A fairly large volume is required if a large bandwidth is desired. Our previously filed application Ser. No. 09/892,928 addresses the need for a small compact antenna with wide bandwidth. The present invention addresses the need for a wide-bandwidth, compact antenna that has a very low profile.